I Am Not Losing Leo
by Nai Hyuku
Summary: CHB was normal until Leo had that dream; he knew something bad was going to happen to him. It was until the signals started to show up, Jason, then the dangerous girl that is not giving up on him until he's completely on their side. The next day, Leo 'Ran away', and Jason makes a quest realizing new feelings and thoughts coming out about his male best friend. Jaseo.
1. Chapter 1

I Am Not Losing Leo

Chapter 1: Dreams.

"_Your world is just a game. That is why it doesn't have any sense, any."_

"_It is right" Leo agreed. He did not knew why he was talking so correct, he did not even knew with who miss was he talking, neither when the conversation started. Leo could not see where he was, nor was the lady he was talking to, only that he was sitting on something hard. _

_He caught his breath before it attacked again. He took his hammer out quickly before it got too close and began to attack furious. The speed of Leo's attacks were incredibly, but the monster in front of him was enormous and not to say, faster. Then, someone trapped him by behind and was dragging him to somewhere, he couldn't move. He wanted to move and take his hammer in his hands but it was lying on the floor in front of him. Leo felt useless, like if he needed someone to help him, but that was already decided._

"_Jason, help!" yelled panicked while sinking into the water, he felt like if someone was pulling him and raised his hands like if he was trying to catch something or someone, he needed to leave because he was losing his breath. The monster was not there anymore._

"_Leo! Hold on!" screamed Jason back, Leo didn't know what was he doing, but Jason sounded like if he was making a lot of effort._

_Suddenly, the kidnaper talked, whispering to him in the back of the ear, whit what in those circumstances seem like electrifying breath. "Now that I finally have you my revenge will be finished soon, son of Hephaestus."_

Leo waked up sweating heavily squeezing the blanket. He sat and pressed his head to his hand.

"It was just a dream." Comforted himself putting a hand in his chest over his altered heart.

"No, it wasn't just a dream." Said Jake making Leo almost fall of his bed. "Demigod's dreams are never just dreams. They are prophesies."

Leo was so tensed that he was shaking a little. Jake looked backwards to Leo and sighted.

"Man, you surprised me. When did you enter?" asked Leo.

"Sorry for entering to your bunk. But you were doing a lot of noise and you awakened me."

"Sorry." Leo looked at him grinning and started to prepare to guide the Hephaestus cabin's members. "Thanks for worrying for me, Jake."

"If you need any help I'm here for you. If you are 'sick' you can stay here… or go to Bunk 9 all day. Don't worry, I will stand for you."

Jake leaved his bunk before he could answer this, but he knew Jake wasn't giving him options.

"But I'm wanna play Capture the flag!" Said Leo.

But what worried him more was that something was going to take place. He needed to consult Rachel… later. Now he had to loose time before going, he didn't want to sleep, so he went to the Argo II and rapidly took a sword out and began training alone. He didn't really used swords; he used a flaming hammer to fight, but he had considerate he had to practice with other kind of weapons. Hours passed when he was done and he walked around examining the Argo II, what could he do to make it better?

"What is this?" Leo asked himself seeing a pink letter stuck in a corner. He grabbed it and then he sniffed it, it had an unfamiliar fragrance. _It should be of Annabeth of Hazel_, he thought, _that or one of the guys was having a real deal with their sexuality_. Leo laughed at his thought, what a silly idea. Anyways, he went to his room and started reading it.

_Mother:_

_I cannot wait to meet him. I know I'm only a tool to you, but I'm begging. I think I related me with him; we are both your tools… You never took care of me, it was always Athena, she had plans for me ever since I was born. I think that was cruel and unfair. Now we only have to sleep, but he is the only one who is obeying you; even if I'm the only one hearing you clearly, is Leo hearing your orders too?..._

"_You are a silly, Leo!" said a cute girl giggling extending her hand to him, whom was still sitting in the floor. She was a happy tall girl of about 17 years old; her pink hair was so healthy it looked natural and her blue eyes were looking at him sparkling. "I knew I shouldn't have let you alone."_

_It wasn't the first time seeing her, he already had dreams about her after this, it started a few weeks ago and he wasn't sure he had seen her before. Leo looked around; they were in a cave with a hole of 1x1meter in the top. And floating in the below the hole was a huge drop of water. Leo grabbed her hand and stand up._

"_Now, now… what if we go to my house? I can make you cookies." They walked holding hands, she was still smiling. Leo couldn't see his expression at that moment, but he could have bet he was smiling like an idiot seeing at her._

_The image quickly changed and a smile of a female was the only thing Leo could see, but he knew it was the same girl as before. Her smile was evil and her dark pink hair moving with the air as she said: "If you don't go to find me I'm going to find you, Leo Valdez."_

When he woke up it was already afternoon. He stayed there a little more, thinking. Seriously?! A girl with pink hair?! What was he thinking being scared of a pink-haired?! Leo remembered that voice well; her voice was innocent but devil, sweet but filled with poison. A shiver went through his spine at the memory. Geez, now he thought she was sexy, mmmm… she definitely was.

Leo sighted and sited there half-conscious for what seemed half an hour hearing the girl's voice in his head before he fully awaked …There was when he got it, what time was it?

"The Capture the flag game!" Leo jumped out of his bed on the Argo II. He couldn't believe that, he was being lazy while his siblings where working!

…

"Did you saw how we kicked asses in the capture the flag game, Pipes? It was awesome!"

"Yeah! I am impressed how did you used your fire skills to stop Ares' cabin. I bet it was Annabeth's idea" Piper answered and noted how Leo ignored her sentence.

"I hope Aphrodite cabin will be in the next game! Like an ally, of course!" Said Leo smiling, Piper knew Leo was trying to share his enthusiasm.

"It was wonderful! You were so brave!" said Piper grinning, not really considering what she was saying. She was just happy to see Leo was having real fun.

Leo have not had go to consult Rachel and he was with his normal routine. He had almost forgotten about his dream because of leading his half siblings, whom first looked at him worried but Leo hadn't blame them, that morning Jake said he needed time to . Suddenly, his expression changed to a more serious one. Piper looked at was Leo was seeing and smiled brightness. There was Jason entering camp half-blood with a big grin in his face.

"Jason!" Screamed Piper greeting him.

"Piper!" He hugged her and when he finished, he looked at where Leo was. "…Le-"

But Leo wasn't there anymore.

"Why is he so rude to you? He was smiling before you arrived. Are you two into a fight?" Piper saw Jason with a curious look "Anyways, better go and see what's happening to him."

"Yeah, I think so." Said Jason walking to nowhere "Aren't you coming?"

"I have the feeling that it's nothing of my concern, but I should help you and look for him together." Offered Piper. Jason took her hand in his and both began searching. The whole camp was so active that day that it was not easy to find him, and Jason didn't wanted to ask no one if they have seen Leo. Ten, tweny minutes passed and Leo was no were to be seen.

"I'm going to ask." said Piper. "Jake! Jake, have you seen Leo?"

Jason looked a little shocked seeing Jake for a reason and Piper tighten his hand to give him her charm and peace, even if she didn't know why Jason was like that.

"Yeah, Leo was walking with Chiron to the big house, he seemed worried." Said Jake also remembering how Leo was in the morning "I think you should go and see what's happening."

Jake saved the _"I think there'll be a new prophesy" _for himself, it had to be Leo's decision if telling them or not.

"Ok, I need to go back; I am in charge while Leo is in the big house." He saved _'Consulting Rachel'._ He didn't knew how many times he would be saving that kind of things for himself while Leo wasn't there. He hated saying half-sentences.

"Ok, Bye" Piper dismissed. "Thanks for your help, Jake."

"Ok." said Jason. "Let's head towards the big house, _again."_

"It isn't-"

"Piper! There's someone new they found in the Bay Area and we think she your sister!" Yelled another demigod running at her. "Will is giving her a walk through the Strawberry Field right now."

"Will? And why him?" Asked Jason arching his eyebrow up.

"Why did anyone said nothing to me?" She looked at Jason "Jason, did you want to see her?"

"Okay." Replied Jason. They began to run to the strawberry field. When they arrived they saw a multitude of demigods, males and females that where looking at the new girl.

"Piper! Let the Aphrodite's head counselor see her." Her brother yelled on the middle of the multitude and a minute after they let her pass. When they saw the new girl waiting for Piper, she set free Jason's hand and start running towards her "Good luck with Leo!"

When they were face to face Will leaved and the new girl started to walk.

"I know you; you are Piper McLean, isn't it? The daughter of that actor." Said the new girl with no interest. Piper analyzed her; a while ago she had a smiling face and a gentile attitude. "You´re a daughter of Aphrodite, right? She's my mother too, so."

"I will be your head counselor, emm… now our siblings aren't joined together so, I will present you to them more at night." Said Piper, she was giving her a bad feeling.

Leo and Chiron leaved the big house with a tensed air, definitively Leo didn't liked what he listened, but he had to had his smiling face so no one would know and worry for him like Jake did, and worse, Piper and Jason, Leo already knew in the quest will be Jason, he _dreamed _about it. They saw how Piper and Jason were walking together linking hands, Leo was broken to see them like that and what was worse is that he doesn't knew why.

"The first signal was Jason, and that girl; Piper's sister, the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Don't worry. Things will happen when the proper time comes." He seemed to have notice something in his expression. Leo made his 'I don't want' face looking at the campers and Chiron sighted "He has the right to know. I will make sure he doesn't tell anyone else until the time to go comes."

"It's not that. I am probably going to be dead by a couple of weeks."

"You are misunderstanding, son of Hephaestus." Chiron sighted and tried to think of something "The Prophesy says the _lost flame,_ not that someone will be dead. Prophesies specify when someone is going to die."

"All right, if that's what you say." Leo said looking down at the floor, thinking. He was going out of his mind; it was like smoke was coming out of his ears. He checked it a little freaked and tried to calm down as seeing it was right.

"It has been a long day, son of Hephaestus, eat dinner and sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow." Ordered Chiron

Leo was not going to die nor be lost, then what? Maybe they wouldn't reach him even if they try but he will know were himself will be, and that's why it said the lost flame, but that voice, and he being kidnapped to somewhere… he was goin-

"Hey, man." Interrupted Jason stepping on the big house and looked at him, Leo saw a little sparkle of curiosity in his eyes. Since when was he there? "What were you talking with Chiron? You don't look very well."

Leo was uncomfortable, and Jason could sense it very well, but he was more worried of his terrified and worried face; Jason hoped it wasn't a past trauma…

"Yeah, about that…" Leo couldn't look at him when avoiding stuff that concerns the person he was talking to. "I am going to skip dinner and go to sleep."

"Are you really ok? You know, I came here because I dreamed of you, screaming while sleeping and in pain."

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I'm ok."

"Did you saw the new girl? She's at our age; I wonder why she has not been claimed yet." Jason tried to break the ice Leo's style; maybe if Leo recognized his same kind of technique he wouldn't be so frustrated.

"Yeah, maybe she's your sister." Said Leo without life on his voice.

"Why?" Asked Jason confused, but happy because he could talk more with Leo.

"She was sparkling" Said Leo leaving him behind, surprised, Jason followed him "Dude, I'm sorry but I am too tired."

"I…" Jason stopped, Leo's response "Ok. Good night, Leo."

Leo looked at him over his shoulder frowning. Jason was shocked; Leo had never acted like this before. What was happening with Leo?

…

Before going to sleep, Leo couldn't stop thinking about nothing else but what happened that afternoon. He couldn't help it, he was scared. He was thinking what his dad thinks at looking at him in that condition, maybe he had his arms crossed while seeing him and saying "You are a deception, boy." And then again, that female voice was in his head, he couldn't

_Leo was walking to the forge from the arena, his game of Capture the flag just ended and he should be happy of his victory, because it was obvious from the start Leo was going to win. But Leo couldn't concentrate in nothing else but Jason, whom had just arrived minutes ago and Leo was a little frustrated of the things that represented, his dream, a quest with Jason where he was going to be kidnapped- now Leo couldn't be with Jason too much time._

_Otherwise, he wondered who the pretty girl was; half of him wanting to see her, half of him wanting to run away and never even listen to her voice._

_He ran into a little someone who looked at him a little annoyed, but smiled at seeing who he was. Leo looked at his little brother Harley with no emotion, but Harley didn't care. "Brother! Can you tell me why are they here? I tried to look, but they are too tall!"_

_Leo looked around, a great multitude was around something, he was short so he couldn't see much, but he listened at the whisperings: "She has to be a daughter of Aphrodite" "No, how has she survived so much time? And you saw how was she analyzing everything? She has to be a daughter if Athena." "Yeah, she seems smart." "But she is so beautiful!"_

_He grabbed Harley and put him in his shoulders in a simple act. Harley enjoyed being carried around. "Is that girl, Leo! I couldn't believe this is only for one girl. This sucks."_

_Leo finally putted him down interested on his commentary. Harley was a little disappointed he hasn't been too much time in Leo's shoulders and ran to a place with more fun. Leo immediately ran through the crowd pushing people aside and finally, he saw her, the girl of his dreams._

"_I'm glad to meet you." Whispered her looking directly at him with what seemed under his desperation, an evil grin, her pink-violet hair moving with the wind Leo hadn't feel before. _

"_Bellus" A shiver went through his spine as he entered in panic. Leo ran desperate to the Mess hall. He needed Rachel. Now._


	2. Chapter 2: The repair boy runs away

Author's Note:  
Ok, ok. So Bellus is my new favorite OC I have made, she reminds me a lot of Megurine Luka, full of… well, shining light in neon pink. Later you'll know why she's so important, I don't know if you'll like her later… I'm so sorry for her. ;P

Well, it starts with Bellus's part. It's just to lighten the fic but it talks of some important things that will happen in the future of this fic. If you want you can skip that part is okay, I know how it feels when authors put a lot part with their OC because they're too excited and I am also like "Can you only go with the character I came here for?" And like that. It's a part that says how did she gets to Athena's cabin and meets Annabeth. Only that, if you seem something odd in the fic go on and read it.

* * *

I Am Not Losing Leo

Chapter 2: The repair boy runs away.

Bellus finally leaved Aphrodite's cabin late in the night deciding to take some air. She was really nervous; it was her first time meeting her siblings.

Sighting, she looked at the sky waiting for something, perhaps a recommendation from his mother? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to beg Aphrodite for that, even if she was a little attached to her. But the more time staring at the sky the more an image of Leo seemed to appear, she was sure she wasn't imagining that, it was a message of his mother hurrying her.

Then, she listened something in the woods, and her hands were automatically to her thighs pressing her daggers in the black straps ready to pull them out.

"Who's there?" Asked Bellus, at the same time seeing her opportunities to attack, hide and scape, but still very cautious about her enemy.

"Sorry for scaring you." A blonde girl said leaving the woods towards her. "I was just talking with a friend."

"It's nothing." Said Bellus leaving her daggers attached her black straps below her skirt and analyzing innocently the girl. She was a girl of 15 old; she had a large and yellow hair attached in two pony tales, blue sky eyes and had a black skirt with black boots and black tights under them. She used a belt like Annabeth with a dagger and in the other side of the belt was a bag.

"I'm Athena's daughter, by the way." Smiled. "Adeline is my name."

"I'm Aphrodite's." Bellus gave her hand to the Athena's daughter with a smile.

Suddenly the Athena's daughter dragged her near and said something. Bellus's mode went directly to a fighting one, she already have her dagger ready to cut off her companion's head.

"That means you can't lie to me. I know you came here to find something, something important to you. Your eyes are telling me that." Whispered in her ear. "And you're not leaving without it. Because I know you'll leave."

Bellus stayed in shock a second, but recomposed half a second after.

'_You're too of an analyzing woman, my bad, you're right on suspecting of me so soon. But why are you saying this to me? I know you were following me all day long, but you're telling me I didn't hidden it well enough. It was something fool of your side, telling me this to improve… you aren't cautious at all, are you? I still can lie to you.'_

"Hey Miss Smartie." Called Bellus grinning. "I will learn something from you."

"Come this way." Adeline grabbed her hand.

…

"I'm back!" yelled entering in Athena's cabin.

"Didn't they get mad if you des concentrate them?" Asked Bellus in her side.

"Nah, they focus so much in their job they don't notice me." Said Adeline, but when she looked forward, she was surprised to see Malcom looking directly at her. "Who-, Malcom!"

"Hey, you came with someone." Recalled Malcom analyzing Bellus's beauty.

"Yeah, she's the newbie –Aphrodite's daughter."

"You can call me Bell." Presented herself Bellus at her side.

"My name is Malcom." Said and looked at his sister. "And you're not the one to say. Coming with another -more- newbie is something immature if you think that's going to make you someone like us, newbie. Two months aren't enough for me."

"But…!" Was going to reclaim to her brother.

"I'm no listening to one more word."

Bellus giggled "So, I'm pleased to meet you."

"She came to learn of the Athena's cabin! Isn't that incredibly?" Said Adeline.

"Bell," Called Malcom "Even if she doesn't seem very intelligent Adeline is incredibly when she's in combat. I haven't see her fight sword to sword or using a dagger, but she doesn't need one to win. Incredibly, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I wonder if someday I will fight against you, Malcom. You seem to be a good fighter too."

"Okay that's a dea-"

"Hey! Watcha talking about?" Interrumpted Adeline. She and Malcom seemed to get well and while they were talking, Bellus was looking at Annabeth face of disturbance in front of Dedalus's laptop.

"Do you have a problem?" Inclined Bellus at Annabeth's side. "Oh, I see. And I suppose you need to do that."

"Yes, but I wonder how" Said Annabeth touching her chin. Bellus looked at her.

"It's easy. Look." Said Bellus, taking the laptop of Dedalus and start writing, the 'click click' the mouse made was making some Athena child to look in confusion.

"Wow." Exclaimed her sister looking at the screen, a very fast process was having its place. "You are pretty fast."

"And intelligent." Her brother said with amazement and Annabeth saw he was blushing.

"I thought it was already decided" Adeline said. "We are very fortunate you came today."

"Thanks, you are very cute. And I love cute people" Said Bellus giving them a smile. "I know you were smart people for the first sight, I saw it on your eyes. But now that we are in Athena's cabin it seems pretty obvious." Bellus giggled. She looked at Annabeth, whom was watching the whole scene, her siblings have been caught completely in Bellus' charming "Sorry for the intrusion, wisdom child, but I was being presented to my siblings when I came. I have to leave or I would be ruder than I am."

"I will-" Both of Annabeth's siblings talked but stopped at listening to the other.

"We will guide you to your cabin." Said the girl.

"I'm sure she can go alone." Said Annabeth with her authoritarian voice analyzing Bellus's acts.

"Please, believe I'm not using charm speak." Ordered Bellus charm speaking them. "I'm so tired everyone is always analyzing me! Even my siblings, do I really look that suspicious?" Asked with a lame voice watching how they all were stepping right into her trap.

"It's not that. But we all wondered how an Aphrodite's daughter has been surviving alone. Did someone took care of you? Perhaps you have been house to house influencing people with your charm speak?" Asked a girl.

Bellus giggled "Ok, I will tell you, but I have to go so it is going to be quick." Said thinking of Leo and Jason. In her eyes was a little spark of something that looked like madness.

…

Bellus just leaved Athena's cabin walking in a straight line while thinking on her new friends, she had a big smile on her face, it was then when she crashed into someone.

"Sorry." Said both at the same time, Leo finally seeing Bellus and remembered his dream. Bellus realizing about the atmosphere it was making, giggled.

"So, you're the famous Leo, so handsome." Said Bellus. "I am very happy to meet you."

"Famous? Why?" Leo finally asked still a little afraid.

"I have admired you long enough since I first listened of you!" Said smiling with her face too near of Leo's, she was grabbing both of Leo's hands and her eyes were sparkling. "My mother always told me all your adventures!"

'_All your adventures!' _Still made echo in his head, he couldn't move for a moment of atonement.

"Am… Leo? Did I said something I shouldn't?" Asked Bellus making Leo come to the reality. A blush managed to get to his face and make him look like a tomato, the only thing he could think was 'Oh my- so embarrassing'. Bellus giggled. "So cute."

"I… I…" Leo was speechless.

"It was that, wasn't it? If it was that just forget it."

"Forget…" Repeated a moment Leo with a dead tone. Then, finally he awakened. "Eh? What's happening? B-Bellus, is that you?" Asked with a pale face.

"Yeah, and you just stepped into me." Said. "Hey, let's go to somewhere else. I need to talk to you. Mmmm… let me into your bunk."

"Okay." And with that, Leo walked with Bellus towards his bunk.

* * *

It was approx. 3 a.m. and Leo was just leaved alone. _Finally_, he thought, but even so, he was still a little angry and grateful about Jake's worrying over him. It was a complicated feeling he wasn't interested in. Now Leo was lying on the Zeus cabin's door thinking about his complicated day and his new insomnia problem.

Back into the world, he was just in Jason's door, maybe he could enter? He wasn't sure he could do it. He felt culprit of what was he going to do to him.

'_I wonder what Jason's dreaming now… I bet it's something more fun than this.' _Thought Leo tightening his grip on the little object.

…

"_Jason! Help me!" yelled Leo in somewhere, he listened like if he was under water, so Jason tried to no call a lightning in order to not kill Leo. Jason tried to look at Leo and help him, but the monster wasn't helping much._

"_Leo! Hold on!" screamed back. _

"_You can't do anything to rescue him. He already belongs to my mistress" Said his enemy. "Too late, demigod." _

"_JASO-!"_

Jason waked up when he dropped a lamp Piper had just given to him. The sound it made when it crashed with the floor was too intense he felt like ringing himself.

"What's happening in here?!" Leo entered with his hammer out, ready to fight. He looked around searching for his enemy, but there was no one. Leo blinked trying to get used to the darkness. "Jason… what's happening? Why did you scream?"

Jason looked at Leo and saw that at his side, a shadow passed outside his cabin side to side of the window, but he ignored it.

"Leo I… I had a dream." Jason saw at him with sad eyes.

"And what is so intense to make the blonde superman cry?" Leo said with his mocking tone.

"It was about you."

"Oh…" Leo sited at Jason side, wondering what it was, but begging it wasn't the prophesy's. "And? What was it?" Asked Leo stealing his best friend's attention one more time. "What did you dreamed that was about me?"

"It started…" Jason stayed looking at Leo's eyes; he hadn't looked at them before, not like this. There was something special about his eyes that night, like if he had been working desperate all night and tired, very tired. Jason had compassion over his best friend and his mouth and tongue moved on their own, his vocal cords produced sounds independently "I can help you."

"I don't think you can." Lied Leo.

Jason realized he was entering in a different conversation without knowing; a more advanced one. Leo realized Jason's confusion and was back to his other… conversation? Innocent role? Yes, it was written all over his face like a: 'Ups, I just said something wrong'

"Leo, you…" Jason hesitated. "Have you dreamed of something important lately?"

Leo looked at him suspicious, it had to be something about being roman but Jason never hesitated. NEVER.

"I don't know…" whispered to himself, then, he changed to a voice full with confident. "No. Seriously, I can't dream with the tired I am lately, dude, I have a lot of-"

Suddenly, Jason grabbed him by both sides of his head and Leo stopped talking. "I'm serious, Leo, please. Don't lie to me." Said Jason with a sincere look.

"I…!" Leo looked at the wall on Jason's side and grabbed Jason's hands. It was just too much pressure. "What do you want to do? We both know you aren't any real hero. Not for me." Leo said taking Jason's hands off of him. He knew it was an egoist way to protect himself, but he couldn't let Jason know.

Jason's face was shameful for a moment but changed to a serious one, was Jason angry? It was the most correct feeling… or whatever, he couldn't understand people.

"Leo, I have saved you millions of times. Even you know that is a lie."

"No, I have been saving my guts while you were fighting for everyone else." Said Leo. "I have been trying, but I couldn't be even the best friend. I suppose that if I stay here I will always be the seventh wheel."

Then, Leo took Jason by the neck, but his movements were too sweet that Jason didn't react until Leo's hand touched his skin. "Hey! What do…?" Jason tried to protest as Leo tumbled Jason on his bed. "What are you trying to do?" He sited again "If you want to escape-" Jason was interrupted by Leo's hand in his hair.

Leo caressed his hair and looked down at the floor, his hand moving between Jason's ear and his hair. Jason definitely knew something was happening for his best friend's strange act and that included that he knew Leo wasn't gay to do that, seriously, what the hell was he planning?

Jason was about to complain to Leo when he realized something. He couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Jace." Leo whispered touching Jason's forehead with his. "I'm so sorry, Jason." Said giving him a hug, his head in Jason's shoulder. Jason could bet he was crying and his heart broke, even more.

"_Like hell you're sorry, man." _Thought Jason _'I trusted in you! How could you do this?! LEO!'_ Jason felt like if someone has just given him a punch in his stomach. That was until Leo talked again:

"_Es solo que es mucha presión, ya no puedo más, Jason. No es solo estar contigo, las miradas, las voces, los sueños, todo._ Oh" Said and laughed a little. "I forgot you can't understand me. I said it is too much pressure I can't resist this anymore. It's not only being with you, the stares, the voices, the dreams, everything. I can't stay here anymore."

But what Leo didn't say was that Bellus was the worst part, he couldn't stay with her anymore. Not at camp. Bellus said she was being a massager of the gods.

Not long ago when they were heading to Leo's bunk, she grabbed a rose and when she was in his bunk the rose's petals seemed to be sprinkled with blood, and the more time he saw it the rose's seemed to have fire and when he recognized it, his fire burning camp half blood. He couldn't see it anymore and Bellus saw him in horror, he was exploiting with flames.

And with that, Leo leaved Zeus's cabin leaving Jason behind while whispering little "_Lo siento_."s and "_Perdoname, Jason._"

…

"Jason! Wake up! Chiron says you should stop sleeping! You need to have breakfast" Piper knocked at his door. "Hey, can I enter?" She waited a moment before Jason listened the door was open. "Are you here?"

Piper went on finally was able to see him. She sited at his side and said "Jason, you're late for breakfast." A moment passed and nothing. "Jason, don't ignore me, I can see you breathing." Silence again. "Jason, are you okay?" Piper tried to move him. "And what's with this little machine on your head?" she tried to took off the machine, but it gave her electric shocks. "Auch! Agh, I'm going for Leo! I'm sure he can take this off."

Thirty minutes passed when Piper came again with Jake behind her. Her preoccupation face said more than any word.

"Jason, we can't find Leo!"

* * *

...

So, from now on I'm switching from Leo's point of view to Jason's. Recommendations are well received!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson series and the heroes of Olympus are of Rick Riordan.

* * *

I Am Not Losing Leo

Chapter 3: The prophesy.

Jason stayed lying paralyzed while Piper putted everyone at camp to find Leo with no exit at all. Jason sited like when he was with Leo, curiously he could only do that two movements. He knew his thoughts were true, why there were Piper and Jake's worried expression.

"Jason, we can't find Leo! And no one has seen him today; he's not in his bunk!" She looked at Jake. "I'm so worried… But here's Jake, I'm sure he can take off the machine." Inclined Piper at his side. "I only have to know who it was."

"Ok, Piper. I'm sorry to say this but I prefer to work alone." Said Jake a little irritated, as he analyzed the machine the more he suspected the culpable was one of his siblings, the only ones that were good at machines, but the Athena's were an option too.

Piper looked at him worried before she leaved the cabin.

"Now" Jake sited at his side and tried to move Jason's arm. "You're completely stiffly, like a rock. It's still soft but it's unmovable. Of what I can see you also can do some kinds of movements, like blink or lie and sit. So, if I liberate you, you'll let me know how it was installed. Will you?" Asked, but looking at Jason's face –which was completely immobilized- comprehended that it wasn't a good idea. "Ok, no negotiating with your freedom. Let's see…"

He opened his box of tools, it was there when the door snapped open again and a certain son of Apollo entered.

"Hey" Sited at his side while he put his backpack on his side.

"What are you doing here, Will?" Jake asked with a frustrated voice not looking at him.

"So interesting, it's obvious that your organs still work, aren't they? And some movements…" Will whispered. Then, he turned to see Jake. "I'm here because Piper doesn't want you to hurt her _sweet honey baby_."

"I was taking good care of this baby." Jake replied easily.

"Piper was talking about Jason, not the machine, Jake."

"Anyways," Said Jake before turning to see him "you can leave now, I don't need yo-"

"Jake." Will whispered in Jake's ear giving him a shiver.

"How did you got there? Anyways, stop. We're not with a machine, Jason is listening to you, you know." Re-called Jake trying to ignore Will, but it was obvious he liked it when he was blushing.

"That's so?" Will said without interest licking his earlobe.

"S-stop bothering, Will. I don't want to give examples to Jason." Jake complained.

"But he doesn't know!" Will excused leaving Jake in peace and sitting in Jason's side.

"It's too obvious, even for Leo himself." Jake explained remembering Leo's attitude. "I'm protecting Leo's innocence here, so-"

"I understand. Now, hurry up and finish with Jason. Oh, I came because you left some of your material below my bed, I couldn't have allowed one of my siblings to touch it." Will took some odd things out of his backpack, a little jar with powder inside and a little lamp. "This will help us to see what did the criminal touched of Jason and the machine, does it? Close your eyes, Jason, Jake would not do anything to hurt you."

Jason closed his eyes a little afraid to what they were going to do. Then he listened an odd sound… was it a _kiss?_

His imagination began to work and, in his mind, Leo's voice resonated. _"Aa~ Jace- I can't!- stop it~"… _"Stop it." Jake ordered.

"_Wha-at was that?!" _Jason thought. It was Jake, not Leo and w-why did he think something like that with his best friend that just left him like that? Jason blushed while praying he wasn't erect, but the other two didn't saw it, or at least they didn't said nothing.

Will laughed and Jake said a little angry "And give me that."

Jason felt Jake expanded the powder over him and listened to a soft whisper, but he didn't recognized the owner. "So fun…"

"Hey, I may sound a little bold, but…" Will started.

"What is it?" Jake asked cold stopping.

"When the criminal was here... ugh, did you had all your clothes on like you're now?" Will ended. "You only have to make a positive or negative noise to know."

Jason made a positive noise.

"Is that a 'Yes, I had all my clothes on' or a 'Yes, you're right. I didn't have my clothes on when he or she was here'?" Jake asked.

"I think it's the first, anyways, we will know when it ends." Will said dramatic.

"You already talk like if you're in an operation." Jake said at his side.

"I'm sure it's not like that, pass me the lamp." Will ordered, Jake passed him the violet lamp. "Here we go."

A moment of silence dominated in his cabin before Jake talked again.

"Whoa." Jake said already suspecting. "The criminal had a bit of fun."

"Jason, how did you didn't notice? Or it happened when you were awake? I thought you were a strong one." Will asked. "Anyways, I'm surprised you only can do two movements, sit and lay down. Why do you think it's like this, Jake?"

"The movements where saved in the memory card. It could be saved before it was installed, so you're doing the movements the responsible saved, or watching these marks, this was actually saved with your movements. So bad, maybe we could've recognized the movements." Then Jake whispered. "But if it was with your movements when you were awake she or he should be someone you trust or didn't suspect much if he could install without you suspecting or attacking…"

"What are you whispering about?"

"Ok, I'm going to discuss this with one of my siblings." Jake decided.

"Yeah, now… please, finish this so we can go. I'm going to take a nap; I trust you're not going to kill no one, Jake." Will went to the other side of the bed. "Excuse me, Jason. You'll have to take a bath before this." And finally closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Jason, I'm going to clean your eyes so you can see." Jake walked away, the sound of water made its appearance and then, Jake cleaned his eyes with a towel. Jason opened his eyes feeling how Will at his side was moving, when he had his eyes fully opened, he saw how Will was at his side watching both.

"You have never do that to me!~" Will complained.

"And I hope I won't." Jake took his tools and began working. When Jake finally ended 15 minutes after that, Will was already calm, but he was laying his head over Jason's nude stomach, of course he didn't want to get dirt with the powder over his cloth. "It was very simple. Almost if it was made so I could took it off…"

"Finally." Will said.

"I can't breathe well." Jason finally said and Will sited again in his bed.

"Ok, Will, you can go now." Jake ordered. "See you later."

"I was on it. Tell me how it ended." Will said while leaving. Once he closed the door, Jake decided to talk.

"Jason, I'm not so good with people, but I think I know who it was." Jake said. "You don't trust so much in Athena's and Hephaestus's children, the only ones that are good with machines, except one. It was Leo, right?"

"Yes. Leo, he… I'm sure he was forced to go away, maybe he was kidnapped." Jason said and stand up. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face while taking his shirt off and looked at it. "It's all dirty." And began changing.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning that. So, there's a going to be a meeting on the big house on-" Jake looked at his watch. "Now."

"First I want to ask something." Jason walked to were Jake was. "What is too obvious even for Leo himself and of whom were you protecting his innocence?"

"Eeee, I'm heading first." Jake tried walked-ran to the door, but Jason got in his way.

"Did you knew were Leo was in the night?" Jason asked.

"Listen. My siblings are still searching for him hoping he is somewhere working or sleeping; I also hoped I was going to find something about him when Piper asked my help instead of Leo's." Jake said. "And I'm the one who's officially declaring Leo's disappearance and the one who's saying to my siblings the bad news, stop acting like the victim; we _are_ worried over our brother more than you are or will."

"I'm worried over Leo too."

"I didn't say you weren't." Jake pushed him a little to have free access and walked to the door. "Now we're running late."

Both of them leaved the cabin with mad faces, Jake a few steps ahead of Jason. Then, Harley ran to Jake breathing heavily and Jake smiled instinctively.

"Leo is nowhere in camp…. Nyssa- Nyssa said there wasn't left hope more or something like that."

At that, Shane stepped behind him and looked at Jake. "What do we do now? Do we go to search for Leo outta of camp?"

"Stop searching for Leo and do your normal activities, we're going to discuss over Leo in the big house."

"Okay." Harley ran to his siblings and Shane walked behind him.

The big house was already in front of them. Both really surprised by the short time it took and realized how speed were they walking.

"Here's Jason." Jake entered to the big house were everybody already was. And then, immediately someone asked.

"I suppose you're the one whose is replacing Leo as a counselor of Cabin 9, isn't it?" Said looking at Jake, he only sighted like a

"Only while Leo isn't here." Jason said immediately.

Chiron nodded to Rachel and Rachel started. "Okay, yesterday Leo came with me and I said him a prophesy, he… he didn't took it well, this was the prophesy I said to Leo before he… ran away."

Jason sighted angry "He didn't run away."

But Rachel ignored him and started:

"_A dangerous flame will be Lost, _

_Running to rescue it,_

_Darkness will guide your senses._

_Captive with the drop of the tear that was left,_

_The flame secretly waits_

_That the blaze feed it until the fire fully awakes"_

"So interesting…" Annabeth said touching her chin. "Anyways, there's not point on trying to understand a prophesy, so-"

"A quest. Ok, Percy, let's go." ordered Jason without thinking it two times.

"Hey, just wait a little longer." Percy rested his arm in Jason's shoulders even when Jason is taller. He understand how desperate was Jason, but there wasn't big difference for him 'cause they were always desperate. "Only two?"

"It's fine and quicker with two." said quickly Jason, but after a few seconds of watching Percy's face he understood "-fine, choose someone else."

"I think Piper can help a lot."

"Oh, I forgot her." Jason whispered to himself. At that, Percy saw him with his _'I can't believe this'_ face and by nature ignored him.

"She's Leo's best friend and can charm speak him, only if it's needed." Said Percy and everyone turned to see Piper.

Piper was looking at the floor completely distracted. A moment before, she had seen her new sibling listening to the prophesy sitting outside below the window, she knew that only for her hair and she was sure it was her; no one else had that pink-violet hair that seemed to shine. Without any question she was like a beautiful doll, but something was wrong about her, when she came to see her she was analyzing Piper in a different way an egocentric Aphrodite's children would. At first she thought she was going to insult her for her style of dressing, but she didn't, she kept analyzing her way of act with disdain; she could felt her energy even if she wasn't so near her. Oh yes, Piper sensed this one was intelligent- and not to say- a menace.

Piper searched in her head something that made her new sister dangerous, but she was afraid she didn't know anything about her sister, even her name, which was her name? Things like that were kept in her head. Definitely she needed to know more about her.

"Piper! We're talking to you." Annabeth called. "They say that if you want to go with them."

"In the quest for saving Leo, is it?" Piper felt useless, again.

"Anyways, we need a lot of help to catch Leo. We can search for him flying, Jason can fly and I can use blackjack- Hey, dude! Are you listening?" Percy tried to get Jason's attention and saw Jason was hearing Jake and Will's conversation.

"Yeah, before he ran awa-"

"How do you know he ran away?" Jason asked offended.

"Was he kidnapped, Jason? I saw him late in night running away with her… Piper's sister, his best friend's sister. It sounds like a drama, isn't it?" Will laughed.

"My sister?! Who of them?!" Piper almost got over the table.

"The one who came yesterday, the one with violet hair." Replied Jake.

"But I saw her this morning! I saw her minutes ago!" Piper almost screamed.

"Ok,ok. You shouldn't be so freaked. Maybe I confused someone for her." Will tried to calm her and rolled his eyes.

"There's no more time to you to be playing, Jason, go and search for my brother." Jake ordered looking at him with rough eyes, like if repeating: '_we are worried over our brother more than you are or will__'_. Jason looked at him with hate.

"We need to prepare." He replied and looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, can you help? I'm sure that you're the one that knows very useful things for the situation."

Annabeth couldn't help but smiled "It's okay. Come with me, Piper. Boys are joining late."

"Okay." Piper went behind her and both leaved the big house toward Athena's cabin. Piper was a little off and thoughtful and Annabeth couldn't help but feel worried over her.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, I know you can help a lot, but if you do not feel good…"

"I-I feel like if I'm the indicate one to go." Piper said looking at Annabeth. "You know, I had a dream about her."

"_You have done a good job, my girl!" Said Aphrodite. "You're an excellent daughter."_

"_You've got to be a strong weapon yourself." Athena smiled. "Your father would be proud."_

"_If he were alive" Said Hera receiving a mad look of Bellus. But Aphrodite and Athena's feelings were alike._

"_He made a good decision to give us her daughter"_

"I don't know for what they were felicitating my sister, but-!"

"You don't have to be so worried." Annabeth comforted while hugging her, Piper's head in her chest. "I will take care of Bell while you're not here. I'm sure Adeline will be very happy."

"Bell? Who's Bell?" Piper asked quitting the hug to look at her.

"You don't know? Bell is your new sister, or that's how she wants to us to call her. She came late in the night with Adeline smiling like crazy to our cabin."

"Is that so?" Piper touched her chin thoughtful.

"You don't have to hide that you suspect of her, Piper, we always have to take all the choices" Annabeth said. If that dream was something that will happen in the future, Annabeth needed to watch her a lot more than she was planning to.

"Yes, but if I go, will Drew be in my place as counselor?" Piper said her thoughts.

"You're not thinking about letting Bell, do you? I see that on your eyes."

"I'm-I'm not." Piper hesitated. "But she's the older one of my siblings, it's so tall and so mature and-"

Annabeth took Piper by her shoulders. "Piper, she's not older than Drew, I bet she's your age and obviously she will be the counselor like Jake did with Hephaestus, just like it was when you still weren't at camp, but now your siblings know what freedom is like. Don't worry about that, and find Leo."

"I don't know what to do…"

"Check on this, if you let Bell be counselor she wouldn't leave camp so easily but she will be over your siblings, but if you don't Drew will be over your siblings, but Bell can control her, I'm sure."

"So it's best to let Drew? If Bell is there I think there's no problem?"

"At least I know he's in his normal clothes, a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and an army fatigue jacket." Both stopped before entering Athena's cabin.

"Piper, Annabeth!" Jason yelled running to them. For a moment, Piper thought its voice was Leo's and he was running at Jason's side. Jason put his hands in his pockets looking at both. "The meeting couldn't be up much more time without you."

"Yes, I know that's true." Annabeth secured giving a step forward. "Come in, don't be shy." Annabeth said entering, Piper immediately went behind her.

Jason frowned before entering; there was a note in his pocket. He took it out and read.

'_Stop playing the hero, his siblings, the ones who are really worried are desperate to find him._

_With love_

_Jake.'_

"Jason? Is there anything…?" Piper started.

Jason voice instantly changed to a serious one. "No." But he realized his tone and changed it to a normal one. "No it's nothing. Let's speed up."

* * *

Soooo, how was the WillxJake? Did someone else like it or I'm the only one? Okok, how was it?

I just read a very large and good Percico fanfic and I'm a little sad because there's not that much (good and large) Jaseo fancics out there, I mean, I have started to think my fics are so mmm... how do I say it in english, anyway so "mediocre" is the word in spanish and it means like, like half good, something it's not too well made, like if you could have made it better but you didn't, you haven't the capacity. Aaaah, so frustrating... I know, I would be happlier if I just put headphones on and listen to happy songs ;D

Something else, I realized how much I hate authors putting the name on the bottom where you choose chapters, sometimes I the internet was too slow and I could see the spoilers of the titles of the next chapters, so I'm quitting doing that.

R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4: Where is he?

Percy Jackson series and the heroes of Olympus are of Rick Riordan.

I Am Not Losing Leo

Chapter 4: So, where's he?

10:00 a.m.

In a department, Leo was taking a nap in a bed, and in front of him was Bellus, who was sitting on the couch resting her temple on her hand thinking about her future plans. Since they ran away from camp, she had been wondering how to gain Leo's trust; the first night they couldn't go to her house because Leo's mental condition wasn't stable and she had to use that place to stay.

Bellus sighted, she was horrible for taking advantage of Leo's instability, but she _had_ to drag him with her. It was Aphrodite's orders.

"What are we going to do from now on? Camp half blood was my only home, and you can't be in this house forever." Leo started playing with his gears, insecure. He was sitting on the other side of the couch looking at the floor. "You survive killing monsters?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here." Bellus laughed calmly, he was so cute when he was alone with a girl more capable than him. "Don't worry, I have a work."

"You have?" Leo asked rising his eyebrows and finally looking at her. He couldn't think of a half blood working like a normal person, they would attract monsters. "So where's your job?"

She was going to ask _'Haven't you heard of me?'_ but thought it was kind obvious he hadn't. "My company sells beauty products for woman, and not only that, clothing and ornaments. It's my first project here in America." She stayed nervous avoiding her gaze of him; it was obvious she was hiding something.

"It's nice knowing more of you." Leo said looking back at the floor, he always was thankful his friends didn't asked nothing when he was though something difficult. "You know, when I was young, I survived escaping from foster homes. But now I'm older enough to have a job, and- and I-"

He didn't finish, but Bellus understood. But in what could he help? Maybe in her other job, the job she didn't tell him about and now Leo was making her feel guilty, or it was just her?

"I have somewhere were you could help, but I think I we will go out a little, to know each other best before putting you on the indicate place of work." She stood up and looked back at the impressed Leo. "Would you like something for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Okay, but I don't have any money." Leo looked at her with a confused look. She was so warming towards him, it was kind of suspicious, but she was a half-blood and understood him.

She smiled again, thinking about how she made such a fuss on her head, but Leo wasn't like that.

"It's my treat." Bellus said, she couldn't stop looking at Leo and she worried that he would feel she was strange or her gaze oppressive. She looked away. "I have a house near, no in New York, but somewhere else." She looked down and played with her fingers. "Would you like to come for breakfast?"

"Of course." He said standing too.

"There are some people that want to meet you in the afternoon, so I will prepare you in my house, and… and I want to go somewhere at the end of the day, could we?" She asked smiling and Leo couldn't help but reply her beautiful smile.

Then, he returned back to reality, he left camp half-blood after doing something so bad to Jason and he didn't even know where he was. "So, I can't really remember what happened yesterday. Could you… could you explain me where are we?"

"We are in a friend's house. We made sure it's clean of monsters before we came…" She told him remembering what happened in that house. For a reason it was so livable, she remember what had she made to the owner of the house, a boy that liked her. She passed for her friend and she wasn't regretful. He was someone abusive and dishonest, she was grateful for her charm speak he cleaned the house with her. Now that he was lost far away, she would kill him later. "He said that he would offer his department only this time."

"Tell him thanks for me." Leo said making something he didn't cared out of nervousness. He couldn't stop thinking of Jason… No, what was important was the girl in front of him. Jason would probably say to take the opportunity, but, why does thinking about Jason pushing him to be with a girl made him sad? He didn't understand himself, it was scaring. He looked at her. "Well, why don't we start going?"

And they leaved to Bellus' house.

::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::

2:00 p.m.

Four hours later, Jason, Piper and Percy were walking in the streets of New York. Of course Percy was the only one who knew where they were and were could they hide. He felt like if they were on vacations, not fighting monsters, only walking calmly through his homeland.

"Think of it, where could they go in one night? Do you have any ideas?" Piper asked more to herself than to her partners. She was so angry with Leo, even if it was her half-sister who made Leo ran away with her, he was still guilty. "Why the prophesy didn't told us where was he? Even a reference would be good, so why?"

"You already know Leo, that's the difference with the other quests." Jason recalled. He was so frustrated. He needed to see Leo; he had the insatiable desire to touch Leo's skin… maybe there was something happening to him, the verbs were exchanged. He had the insatiable desire to see Leo; he needed to touch Leo's skin… that sounded odd, maybe he could change it to a: He see to need Leo, he touch the had to insatisatifsy- NO. Definitively there was something breaking in his head without his best friend, it was insupportable. He was so boring, Leo was the one who was always joking and making him laugh… maybe the thing breaking wasn't only in his head.

Was there something else? Oh, he couldn't forget, Jake was going to win and his siblings would be devastated. Jason took air; he should be more positive and animate his friends: "We will find Leo. Our advantage is that New York is pretty big, but there are many places he won't definitely go."

"You are so determined about quests." Piper recalled, looking at him, she was still in love with him. Jason was so soft when they broke; that he was afraid she didn't understand.

"Now that I think of it, this is the first time we do this kind of quest of finding people." Percy said; he was the only one who hadn't any negative feelings but still yearned to find his friend. "So he could be anywhere."

Piper looked at Percy. "And we go again with my first question. Where is he?"

"I know where he is." Bellus voice resembled in their ears and the trio turned only to see her crossed armed, she had a blue shirt and black shorts, she had her black straps on her legs with her two daggers, and her popular pink natural hair was tied in a pigtail dyed with a darker tone of violet at the end of this. "_They_ are preparing him."

"You! Tell us where is Leo." She tried to charm speak her sister, but she was so angry and frustrated it didn't make any effect.

Jason was going to take his sword and attack Bellus, but when his hand touched lightly the pommel, Percy stopped him whispering: "We are in the middle of the street."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, my dear sister." Bellus smirked. "And charm speak doesn't works with me."

"Don't you dare call me 'sister'. And you don't know how many times I have been told the same." Piper tried to be calm and smiled to her sister. "Charm speak works with everyone."

"We will see if that serves you to find your dear friend. Isn't it, Jason?" Bellus looked at Jason, and Jason felt Bellus gaze was crossing through him, examining everything in their way. Jason knew she knew his necessity to see Leo, the insatiable desire to touch Leo's skin, or whatever. She repeated her last words tasting every word so powerful though Jason, he thought for a moment that was another kind with magic than the charm speak. "Your dear, _dear_ Leo Valdez."

"I…" Jason started and tried to not look her at her directly, and instead look between her eyes with intimidating gaze. "Leo isn't yours; he belongs to the camp, with us, with his siblings. You can't only take him away from his home."

"Oh, what a strong gaze, I'm so scared!" She mocked at him in his face. '_I have enough time to fight, don't I?_' she thought. "Well, if you want him, you will have to win against me."

She turned and ran backwards letting the trio follow her through New York purposely until they arrived to a more spacious place. _'I don't want to risk human lives'_ she thought relieved of being already there. The trio was relieved too, but that could have many meanings.

First, they, especially Percy, always used the things that were on their surroundings to win the battle, and second, why would she have dragged them there? Maybe that was a trap, and they have blindly followed her. Nor Piper nor Jason knew where they were, and they wished Percy knew it.

"Stop!" Piper screamed to her thinking of the trap and Bellus stopped. The pink haired was fresh, like if she hadn't run anything. "It's enough."

She moved her hair beautifully as he turned back to see the trio. "What a pity. Is that everything you can run? I'm afraid you will be a waste of time with that condition."

"We still can fight." Jason took his sword out. At that point he was looking at Bellus with a murderous look. "Ready to give Leo back?"

"I won't, son of the sky. Leo has already forgotten you; he loves me so much he gets lost whenever he sees me." Bellus said, teasing Jason with a smirk.

"You made your choice; I will have to beat you until you give Leo back." Jason said charging against Bellus.

She waited to Jason's attack reached to her and took out her daggers blocking it with only her right dagger. The daggers weren't so short, 30 centimeters of length, so she used it more fluid without weight. Jason didn't stop charging at her with short attacks.

Percy also took out his sword, but he wasn't so sure it would be okay of two boys attacking one girl. He turned at Piper.

"Don't we usually talk with our enemy first?" Percy asked still looking at the fight. "Like that, you would have the opportunity to charm speak her."

"Jason is acting very impulsive." She said, trying to think. "But why is Jason so angry because she said _'Your dear Leo Valdez'_? I agree her tone bothered me too, but why did she use that to tease us?"

"Jason…" Bellus called. She protected herself with both her daggers, holding Jason's blade between them. She wasn't wearing a pretty face anymore, and for Jason that finally prove she was a normal human, for a moment he wondered if she was a monster or a goddess. She was frowning because of the strain but she was still smirking. "Jason… You know I came to talk with you."

"I don't accept it if it's not about Leo's location." He said. Averting his sword from her daggers and attacking her once again.

"You feel something for Leo, don't you?" She said protecting with one once again. Bellus was getting impatient. When it was he with Leo, Jason was more physic than physiological, wasn't he? No, it was probably he was so obstinate to accept he was in love with Leo. "Just accept it! You're so slow to realize your true feelings!"

"I won't… I'm not losing Leo!" He shouted giving the strongest blow. This time, Bellus' daggers couldn't resist much and passed through them, but Bellus averted it. Jason start to attack her more often and Bellus only smirked. "I'm going to make you spit it out!"

"Spoiled boy." Bellus said. "Don't you ever think straight?"

"I'm not accepting watching he leave like that, no again!" Jason exclaimed. He was calmer now.

"I won't lose." She said holding his blade and looked sideways to Piper and Percy talking. "Your friends don't help you; maybe they aren't as loyal as you think."

'_Piper was my girlfriend and is my best friend with Leo. And Percy… Percy not being loyal is like a dream. It's his Achilles ankle.'_

"No way." Jason replied almost laughing and going back to what they were talking. "You will spit it out before. I have all day to fight with you."

"I won't mind. But if I don't want to get dirty, I have a latino to meet." She teased and Jason frowned again. "But I'm bored right now; it's a pity you won't fly." Bellus said jumping backwards and running.

"Hey!" The trio complained. Percy and Piper didn't know what was happening but Jason was ready to follow her.

"You have many things to think, Jason. I will give you time!" She screamed while leaving being followed by the running Jason, but she was fastest and he was tired of running. "Maybe some days!"

"Follow her! She is the only way we are going to find Leo!" He screamed, but it wasn't necessary, they were already following them.

They lose her in some point of the way, because they were in the middle of New York with no trace of the girl.

"I can't believe we lose her." Jason said angry without breath. He was lying outside of a local with Percy and Piper.

"Jason, she charm spoke you back there." Piper said. "She ordered you not to fly before you even thought about it, and you obeyed."

::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::

2:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m.

In a big white house, Leo was sitting in front of Aphrodite in the middle of the principal room. The room had a high ceiling that also served to the second floor, which was around the principal room. So that people in the second floor could see down. From there, whispers could be listened, female whispers; Aphrodite was so pissed at them. They didn't know how to shut up, she was working!

Leo had been there for three hours and a half, but he hadn't thought much since then. Why? Some lady was washing his brain.

"Your world is just a game. That is why it doesn't have any sense, any." Aphrodite said charm speaking him.

"And camp half-blood." Athena's voice said.

Aphrodite almost sighted, she knew how to do her job. "You don't need camp half-blood anymore. You need to do your own life."

"It is right." Leo agreed with no life in his voice.

"You only have to practice. And follow our orders… and Bellus." She said at the end. Bellus would be sad if Leo had no life. "That girl you have is a beautiful, good girl. My daughter is definitely someone you'd better have at your side."

"Bellus…" Leo whispered to himself. "She is waiting for me right now."

"Leo, promise me something." Aphrodite took him by his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"I'm in great pain." Aphrodite said. "Promise me you will come back to see me."

"I promise I will." Leo replied. "But when?"

"The right time will come when we meet again."

"Okay."

"Have a good trip, my love." She saw Leo with a smile until he leaved closing the door behind him. Her expression changed to a disgusted one, and she was seeing two female shadows behind a thin and white curtain in the second floor. "Thanks to you, miss genius, I almost failed."

"Hahaha, such a meanie Aphrodite." The shadow on the left was touching her chin. "I was only backing you."

"You were right, Athena, it's pretty interesting." The one in the right said with her arms crossed.

"You were interfering in my job." Aphrodite said to Athena. She wasn't like the bitter one, but she had to react when someone wanted to do the love goddess' job.

"If I wouldn't, you would have forgotten about it." Athena looked changed her position. "Oh Aphrodite… You can't understand this kind of matter, but since I am the goddess of knowledge I know what to do and how to do it."

"What a good weapon you have here." Hera said. She was the shadow in the right with her hand in her waist. "I like it, so a dangerous weapon, isn't that dirty mechanic get angry because of you using his son?"

"I have everything under control." Athena said. "And yes, he is an excellent weapon, but he needs to be trained. He still doesn't know the power he has."

::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::

7:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m.

Bellus and Leo were walking through a passage. The cave had barley space for two to be comfortable, the walls were dark blue and seem that the colors were moving and sometimes they passed at the side of doors. Leo didn't knew where were they going, but Bellus was humming a song happily and Leo recalled himself how beautiful her voice was. Apparently she knew the place more than anyone.

"Aprodite… with Hera and Athena?" Bellus asked thinking. "I thought Hera didn't like Athena because she was a daughter of Zeus alone."

"But they were there." Leo said. Bellus continued humming, Leo seriously didn't knew what was inside her head, it was like she presented things in front of him and pretended to let Leo ignorant about them. "When are we going to arrive?"

"We are here." She said and Leo opened the door that was in front of them, it was the last door in the hallway.

"It's a nice place." Leo said watching the place. It was the place Leo had seen in his dream, the cave that had a huge drop of water floating in the middle of the air. "How does it maintains floating? Is it some kind of…?"

Leo started saying a lot of mechanic things and Bellus stopped understanding from that point. She pointed at it. "It's magic."

"Magic? Like Jason flying?"

"No. It's different." She smiled watching the drop with something that he noted like nostalgic eyes; Leo couldn't understand what she was thinking. "But remember, not everything that fly is magic. Almost nothing is magic."

They stayed looking at it for a moment. Leo didn't understand it and his head was telling him it had to have another explanation more logic. Bellus turned and walked to sit in a black bank that seem to be part of the cave.

Leo turned to see her. "Bel, there's something I wanted to ask you from the morning."

"What is it?"

"The other day, you and Pipes seem to know each other." Leo said remembering about the first encounter of the girls in camp half-blood. Neither Bellus nor Piper were looking good at each other.

He sat at her side. All of a sudden she was so quiet and nervous.

"I… I know Piper because her dad worked with mine. We met when we were just child." Bellus started, she moved her hands nervous around her hair. "My dad put me in a good place there, and now I'm a singer."

"So that's the other job you mentioned? The job where I can work?" Leo asked curious. "I will be your driver or something? Because I hate cars."

"Don't worry about it." Bellus said before something rang in her pocket. _'How does that works here?' _Leo asked himself. "Sorry, wait me a moment. You can investigate if you want."

Bellus leaved the room. Leo walked through the room watching the walls, it was odd, he touched it and proved it was like if it had some jelly inside it, it had white points that moved aside when he touched the wall. He stood aside and now walked to the drop of water; in the floor were little holes around the drop… of three centimeters cubed or something like that, his head was confused…

He listened how Bellus was touching the doorknob and he jumped backwards sliding and felling. Bellus entered and stayed confused looking at him.

"I fell…" Leo said touching his head. He wasn't expecting the floor to be soft, but in that moment he would like it. "Why isn't the floor smoother… _sería mejor que hubiera estado_ _algo más acolchonado_…"

Bellus stayed quiet a little and Leo felt odder.

"You are so silly, Leo!" Bellus suddenly giggled extending her hand to him, who was still sitting in the floor like a fool. "I knew I shouldn't have let you alone."

Leo grabbed her hand a little embarrassed and stood up.

"Now, now… What if we go back to my house? We can eat dinner there." They walked holding hands, she was still smiling. Leo was smiling like an idiot watching her, but Bellus realized this and looked back, "Its fine if it was too little time here. I just wanted to present you here."

Leo looked away and replied. "O-okay."

"We should start thinking about buying you a department or something, don't you think?" Bellus started walking through the cave back with Leo.

"Isn't it too hasty? It isn't even my first day, after all."

"You think so?" The echo of both was further every step…

::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for waiting and sorry for having to wait so much time! I thought this was already in the past… nah, I was going to publish yesterday, but I had to watch anime and I couldn't publish. Hehehehe.

Merry Chrismas and Happy new year!


End file.
